A princess, A bride and A sister
by Eternalukyou
Summary: Utena's soul isen't entirely her own. what happends where her other half shows up to get back what is hers? Heart wrenching, page turing, romantic, depressing, upliftnig story of how far one person will go to get back her other half.
1. Forward

Disclaimers: I do not own Utena or any one in it. Kenji is my own creation and Lyrako is that of... well Lyrako. Andrew is based on a real person, he knows who he is. Don't sue me for this story, you won't get... anything :P thank you every one who takes the time to read this. I hope you like it., and even if you don't, thank you for reading it. I worked hard on this and it might not even be any good.   
Over a year ago my friend Alice helped me to create and explore Kenji as a person. I will write a few side stories to go with this after the main fic is done, the side stories will be based more on the adventures that unraveled between Alice and I as we masqueraded in my basement as Utena and Kenji. I want to thank her for working hand-in-hand with me to build Kenji's mold. I decided it was finally time to fill that mold with flesh and give it life. This is what I came up with. And for now this will have to do. Please let me know what you think, feel free to incorporate Kenji into any of your fics if you like her that much (I doubt any of you will) just let me read the fic when you are finished. The duelists of Eternity was my own idea, you may use that as well, I don't really care. And I'm sure a million people have used the name 'Thorn bride' so no one yell at me for that.  
I also want to thank 'To_Bring_The_World_Revolution RPG' for letting me Play Kenji. If any of you reading this is from there, I thank you all, and I'm sorry for quitting.  
Last I want to thank every one who ever said 'Kenji is a boys name' when I told them about her. every time some one said it, it added a little for determination to my heart.  
Warning, the first few chapters have very little story line, but it gets better as you get to know Kenji and the whole montly crew, I swear!!  
  
  
A princess, a bride, and a sister.   
Forward  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
Every little girl dreams of being a princess,  
And somewhere... one is.  
  
Hair like the dawn, and eyes like the sea she strolled down the stone path to the looming building as if it where her destiny. And maybe it was. Across her delicate shoulder was a larger duffel bag packed with everything she had left. Now she was coming here to be what she could be, to find the one who shared her soul, and to fulfil her given duty.  
  
Beneath the rose seal they sat, regal and proud, those who are chosen by End of the world. Their fate had been laid before them, it was time to retire the bride and let her be free of the chains that bound her. She who is under mark of the beast, will appear, powerful and willing. A duelist and a bride. She will except this fate once it is brought to her, and she will be the one, it told them. And they excepted and obey their 'masters'. For those of the rose seal are only pawns in a game much to big for them to grasp in soiled hands, or see with clouded eyes. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Reminiscence

Did you read the forward? If not, go do so! :*)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Utena or any one in it. Kenji is my own creation and Lyrako is that of... well Lyrako. Andrew is based on a real person, he knows who he is. Don't sue me for this story, you won't get... anything :P thank you every one who takes the time to read this. I hope you like it., and even if you don't, thank you for reading it. I worked hard on this and it might not even be any good.   
Over a year ago my friend Alice helped me to create and explore Kenji as a person. I will write a few side stories to go with this after the main fic is done, the side stories will be based more on the adventures that unraveled between Alice and I as we masqueraded in my basement as Utena and Kenji. I want to thank her for working hand-in-hand with me to build Kenji's mold. I decided it was finally time to fill that mold with flesh and give it life. This is what I came up with. And for now this will have to do. Please let me know what you think, feel free to incorporate Kenji into any of your fics if you like her that much (I doubt any of you will) just let me read the fic when you are finished. The duelists of Eternity was my own idea, you may use that as well, I don't really care. And I'm sure a million people have used the name 'Thorn bride' so no one yell at me for that.  
I also want to thank 'To_Bring_The_World_Revolution RPG' for letting me Play Kenji. If any of you reading this is from there, I thank you all, and I'm sorry for quitting.  
Last I want to thank every one who ever said 'Kenji is a boys name' when I told them about her. every time some one said it, it added a little for determination to my heart.  
Warning, the first few chapters have very little story line, but it gets better as you get to know Kenji and the whole montly crew, I swear!!  
  
A princess, a bride, and a sister  
Reminiscence  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
" Kenji... Ah, yes, here you are." The receptionist smiled. "Your in the east dorm building, room 666, no one else is there yet." The woman eyed the young student over her glasses. "We'll send someone over with your uniform and schedule immediately. Please not delay in getting to your dorm. We have a curfew on this campus, you have about thirty minutes to get there before it begins. Have a nice night."   
"Thank you." a familiar voice with a harsh tone. A girl with the name of a boy, a will of steel, and the heart of a child.  
  
"Sheesh..." Kenji let her over sized duffel bag fall to the floor with an exhausted sigh. The sun was setting and it cast shimmering light across the room, the color mirroring that of her pulled back hair. The sky seemed to have been scribbled across with a child's crayon, everything seemed serene, bathed in a warm light. "I guess this is it." Then the girl threw herself down on the bed and kicked her thin legs into the air. She began eyeing the room, simple, yet nicer than most of the dorms she had seen, it seemed to be worth the money. Now that she was here, it would be time to do what she came here to do, find the one who shared her soul. And just as she began to get lost in thought there was a firm knock on the door.  
"Oh geez.." Kenji sighed and jumped to her feet. "I'M COMING!" She reached for the door handle with her long delicate fingers and never knew that the moment she opened the door her fate would be sealed. Rather casually the girl with the name of a boy opened the door and leaned heavily on the door frame. Just beyond stood a tall boy with hair like crimson fire. He seemed a bit drawn back to see this girl, standing blatantly in the door way, her long pink hair brawn back in a scrunchy, wearing a sports top and a pair of baggy jeans that, even now, threatened to slip from her thin curvature.  
"U-utena?"  
"Kenji, my name is Kenji!" She specified. Then, with an air of charm and grace, the boy held out a large white box.  
"Your uniform and schedule. Though, gazing upon you as I do now, it may only stifle your radiant beauty." She appears just as Utena, if I can not have Utena, maybe... Touga smiled to himself.  
"Your sure one to jump to conclusions, you flatter me before I even know your name, some nerve." She smile, jokingly.  
"Touga Kirinu, Student council president."  
"Oh, well lucky you, do I get to wear a cute little uniform like your?" She laughed lightly. "Hey, you know a girl by the name of Tenjou? Utena Tenjou?" She suddenly looked determined.  
"Why yes I do."  
"Hey, ya think you can tell me where to find her, she and I got a little catching up to do." Kenji slammed her fist into her open palm.  
"You have a grudge against Miss Tenjou?"  
"Oh yes, quite a grudge." She spoke with aggression heavy in her other wise sweet voice.  
"Oh? Why?" He ventured to asking, hoping she wouldn't inlay her fist on his beautiful face.   
(We could never hurt Touga's beautiful face now could we? It would send Otaku girls into tears, ne?)  
"Call it family matters." She smiled at him, the agitation fading from her face. "Oh! I'm sorry," She hit her self in the head. "I really don't have anything to offer you. I'll be living out of Styrofoam cups of instant Ramen for the next few days so, ya know. But you can come in a sit down if you like. I don't bite hotties like you." Touga, smiling, accepted and sat down on the rug next to the low table. Base furniture, it was in all dorms.  
"Why don't you try on your uniform, make sure it fits." He suggested, picking up the box again and holding it out to her.  
"Alright." She smiled. "Don't laugh at me, cuze I really hate skirts but ya know." She excepted the box and went into the bathroom to change.  
"A stunning catch," Touga put his hand to his face. "Family matters between Kenji and Utena... Cousins? No, sisters. Must be, their nearly identical, save the Band-Aid on Kenji's cheek and the much... rougher appearance." He wanted to say more but she called to him.  
"Oh, God look at these sleeves! Make me gag already!" There was a ripping noise then the door opened. Kenji stepped out, poised, hair released for it's blinding, and sleeveless. "I feel so weird." Suddenly her delicate beauty feel away and her knees came together. "Don't you think the skirt is a bit short?" She pulled at the skirt, fighting it in a losers battle.  
"No, I think it's fine." Touga smiled. For that split second she stood In the door way, she was the most beautiful thing her had ever seen. She will be mine, he thought.  
  
"If the chick can not break out of it's shell the chick will die with out ever being born..."  
  
"There is no doubt." Touga said soundly, as he watch Juri arrange a large bouquet of red and pink roses. "She is the one."  
"How can we be sure?" Saionji remarked doubtfully. "What if she's not, and we release the bride. What then?"  
" The letter said she will be under the mark of the beast. She is in room 666."  
"It could simply be coincidence." Miki offer clicking his stopwatch spastically, as if fighting with it, trying to get it to function properly.  
"There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, our destiny is pre-fated. There is nothing we can do to stop it." Juri sat back smiling half satisfied with the arrangement, a seeming red, pink, red pattern, and in the middle, a small sunflower.  
"Then shall we show her our world?" Touga crossed his arms and leaned back.  
"Yes, extend her and invitation."  
  
"UTENA!!!" Wakaba glomped the girl with the dawn colored hair sending her to the ground. Touga, who she had been walking with instantly pulled her off. "What are you doing with MY boyfriend Touga?" she stamped her foot.  
"Dose that looked like you boy friend." The girl rose and spun around, skirt dancing around her pale thighs.  
"I'm not your boyfriend!!" She yelled with agitation. "Oh lovely, another bruise." It was true, the fall caused a large bruise on Kenji's knee cap.  
"Oh I'm sorry..." Wakaba tried to looked it. "It though you where Utena. You know, you look just like her, you two could be sister."  
"We ar-"  
"Hey Wakaba!" Utena ran up. Kenji, seeing this, quickly stepped behind Touga.  
"Let's go." She whispered, and quickly, before Utena could even see what was going on, they had left the scene  
"What is it Miss Kenji?"  
"I'm trying to avoid Utena. I'm not about to have her get all 'oh Sakura, it's been so long!' crap, trying to get me forget what she did to me." Her fist clenched, her jaw locked tight. "I want to show her just what the pain felt like, just how I felt when she left me all alone,-" Then Touga's hand was on her shoulder.  
"Now is not the time. A chance to punish Miss Utena for the crimes she has committed against you will arise shortly."  
"How so?" Kenji looked at him side long, still curious as to exactly what he meant.  
"Meet me right here after school and I will show you, Kenji. I'll show you my world." He laid a fleeting kiss on her cheek softly and tossing his hair over his shoulder walking away in his most playboy manner.  
  
Kenji did her very best all day to avoid Utena and to nearly rip off anyone's head who mistaken her for the debauching bitch. She was not Utena, she would never be like Utena, she knew that much. I will never let myself be like her, she thought. I will never become heartless and negligent. I won't forget where I came from and I won't forget mom and dad. And unlike her I will never run away. She strolled lazily down the corridor, she had seemed to have chose one less traveled and it was more or less empty, except for the occasional groups of giggling freshmen. She stopped and decided this was a good a place as any to have her lunch, so she perched herself on a near by window sill and pulled out the store bought bento. She looked longingly at it, remembering the time, not so very long ago, when Nana had made her lunches. When Nana would see her off to school, When Nana was near her. She never though she'd miss Nana and her annoying nagging. Nana used to tell her stories about the princess and her sister who ran away to Japan. She was that princess, and Utena was that sister. That evil, heartless, poor excuse for a sister. She grasp a bit of vegetable between her lacquered chop sticks and took a bite. I will pay her back for abandoning me, I will inflict pain on her double what she did to me. I want her to know what it feels like to scream out as you feel insanity slowly creeping up on you, I want her to shed tears as I have, all alone in my room. She looked down at the slowly fading tracks on her inner elbow. I felt was painful, but you, dear sister will hurt more then I. She turned and looked out into the court yard below.  
"A glass green house?" She looked closer, someone was in there. "Maybe, I'll go make a friend." She closed up the bento and ran off to find her way down there.  
Anthy hummed softly as she sprinkled each rose with water, the knock on the door startled her and the gold colored watering can nearly fell from her grasp. She smiled seeing the figure at the door and opened it.  
"Good after Noon Miss Utena." Anthy bow slightly, but stopped when she saw the girls smile turn to a look of disgust. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"I'm not Utena." Kenji said calmly between clenched teeth. "My name is Kenji. I came down to introduce myself." She tried to regain her composer and quickly did.  
"I'm sorry, you look just like Miss Utena."  
"So I've heard."  
"My name is Anthy Himamiya."  
"Hello Anthy. Excuse me for cutting Japanese edict, but I prefer first names. So sue me." She shrugged and began to gaze at the lovely roses. "You tend these all by yourself?"  
"Yes, it's my job." Anthy smile pleasant and continued to water.  
"Their lovely." Kenji bent and inhaled deeply the sweet scent. "You do a very good job of rasing them." Kenji reached out and stroked a bulb with her index finger, and smiled at Anthy who continued to water. "Oh! May I try?"  
"Of course." Anthy held out the watering can to her, silently uneasy. Could Kenji's rough, scarred hands handle such a delicate job? But sure enough she began to water delicately. As she did she sang sweetly and danced a little. Anthy giggled and sang along. Two beautiful birds in a gilded cage.  
Just out side Saijaionji stood watching. Silent, but his head was screaming with thoughts that needed a voice that wasn't his. The bride was going to be released, then she could be with him again. That fact alone gave him a silent happiness like no other. And the new bride, would discover her power soon. Oh, the right of passing, he thought. What a spectacular sight that will be. When the sword is passed from Anthy to the new bride, whoever she is. Saijaionji stood in wonder for a few, all to short, moments. Basking in the radiant beauty of the rose bride Anthy when he saw the girl. At first he though it was Utena but the scar between her eyes and the Band-Aid on her cheek seemed to hint him that it wasn't. She also seemed to be wearing a black leather choker, as if another sign of her individuality. But what he notice most was the lack of sleeves on her uniform, and how the edges and been neatly hemmed, judging by the crocked stitches, by hand. He then rapped on the door lightly.  
"Oh!" Anthy smiled and rushed over to open the door. "Hello Saijaionji-San." She bowed slightly and went back to watering her plants with Kenji.  
"Hi!" Kenji smiled. "I'm Kenji, no I'm not Utena, so please don't ask." She put her hand behind her head as a large sweat drop rolled down her face.  
"I noticed. Her arrogance far out shines yours." It was a snood remark that made Kenji grin.  
"Finally. Someone who agrees with me." she crossed her arms in triumphant. "No one seems to see that part of her but me."  
"We see it too." Saijaionji agreed running a hand through his silky locks of verdant hair. "It's hard to miss, from my perspective that is."  
"We must stand in the same place in the field of fate."  
"Hardly."  
  
"Where is Touga?" Kenji uncrossed and crossed her leg impatiently. She was nervous Utena would walk by, and wished Touga would hurry. She wanted to know where he was taking her and what world she would enter with him, what was beyond? And what vengeance would she bring upon... her sister.  
"Kenji-Chan!" Touga called from across the court yard, a flock of girl where about him, including Nanami. Who wanted to see just who this new girl was.  
"Touga!" She jumped up and nearly ran to him in relief. She was shocked as he put his hand around her shoulder.  
"Come now, I have things to show you." The longer they walked the more the girls died away, this included Touga's green-eyed monster of a sister (I know she doesn't REALLY have green eyes!) or so they thought. Once he was sure they where alone he stopped and stood to face her. "Watch now," From seemingly no where he pulled a ring, bearing the rose crest. This ring was not white like his, but a metallic white gold. "This gives you the power to challenge your sister. You can sword fight right?" She stared in awe at the right he held between his fingers.  
"Yes, I'm a Kendoist. I took second place at the Hawaii state championships. But I don't under stand how this is will..."  
"This ring it the key to our arena, this is the key to my world." He held it up so the light would play against it's reflective surface, then, he took her hand in his. "You where chosen to join us, long before you where born." With a debauching smile he slid the ring on her ring finger. "I'll take you to Miss Utena's dorm. You will formally challenge her to a duel in the forest arena tomorrow at sun up. I will supply you with everything you need for the battle. You just have to extend and invitation to your sister."  
"But- I"  
"Don't give her any explanation, challenge her and leave. I'll wait outside for you." He put his hand in her hair and ran it down her dawn-colored stands of cascading richness. And leaning closer to her, putting his face into her hair, Touga inhaled deeply the rich, creamy sent of vanilla. "Beautiful." he whispered.   
"Touga." She reached up and put his hand on his arm. "Stop." Her worlds where soft, and slightly shy.  
"Why? I'm causing you no harm."  
"More then you know." She pulled away from him and pulled her arms against her chest, her seance of coy beauty returning. From beneath rose colored bangs she looked at him, her eyes shinning like sapphires in the afternoon sun. "I'm only here to deal with my sister, I don't want to get entangled with what I don't have to. That includes you." He seemed a bit drawn back by this.  
"You fate is already sealed princess, you can't escape the inevitable."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She spat.  
"Your destiny is close at hand. I will reveal all I have been told when you defeat your sister, when you are excepted into my world. Come now. I'll take you to Miss Utena and you will challenge her now." He took her hand.  
"Alright Touga."  
  
Kenji accented the creaky stairs to Utena's dorm room. She glanced over her shoulder one last time at Touga, from the bottom of the stairs he shot her a reassuring smile.  
"Kenji," He spoke. " When you done, we'll go have dinner."  
"Kay." She nodded and took a deep breath. I can do this, she thought to herself. This is what I've wanted for over ten years now, since she left me all alone. Now I'll take everything from her. Kenji stopped in front of Utena's door and adjusted her back pack on her shoulder. With another deep breath and a hand through her bangs she knocked on the door. An all to familiar voice called out.  
"I'm coming!" Then, after a few all to brief moment the door swung open. Before Utena could even mumble 'Sakura.' Kenji was talking.  
"Utena," Kenji held up her hand and flashed the metallic banned ring. "I challenge you to a due at sun up tomorrow, to punish you for the sins you have committed against me." With that, before Utena could protest, or say more, Kenji fled down the stairs and away form the building. Utena stood dumbfounded in the door way, mouth open, hands trembling.  
"S-Sakura?"  
"What is it Miss Utena?" Anthy stepped forward.  
"It was... my sister."  
"I didn't know you had a sister."  
"Her name is Kenji, but we always called her Sakura cuze' she liked to wear cherry blossoms in her hair at the festivals when she was young. She just... challenged me to duel... "  
"A duel? Are you certain?" Anthy's hand cover her mouth stifling a small surprised gasp.  
"Quite." Utena, in a bit of a confused dazed closed the door. "She said it was to punishes me for the sins I committed against her...."  
"What did you do to her? Torment her as a child?"  
"Hardly, I left her when she we where three or four. Then I left entirely to go to school. I'd received a few post cards from her over the years from all over the world. Last I hear she and Nana where in Hawaii, surfing in the semi pro circuit. I didn't even know she was coming here and most of all... why did she have a rose crest ring that was silver?"  
" A duelist of eternity."  
"What?" Utena looked at her quizzed as she flopped down on the floor to finish the rest of her shaved ice that Chuchu seemed to have finished it for her.  
"A Duelist of Eternity. They are the ones chosen to defend the rose crest, more or less to protect the now, and guard it against revaluation. The revaluation the others trying to bring."  
"But that makes no seance... Why would they try and prevent what the rest of them are working so hard for?"  
"Well... I over heard Touga and Saijaionji talking, there thinking about releasing me from my duty."  
"What?!?! Can they do that?"  
"Yes, they said a new bride has come to take my place, they think. I don't know all the details but she could be one of the new bride's duelist...". Her eyes dwindled downward in sadness.   
"Oh.... Will you go with Saijaionji then? If that happens."  
"Yes."  
  
Kenji smiled and giggled girlishly.  
"Alright, this is a big deal for me so don't laugh at me alright?" she swung open the bath room door and stood there for a moment head down, silent. She had changed out of her uniform and into a very oriental style dress made of a pink satin deeply embroidered with Cherry blossoms. "Is this alright? I don't have anything else remotely expectable to be seen in public in. I mean going from tomboy to glamour queen isn't easy ya know." She shrugged.  
"You look fine Kenji."  
"Sakura., you can call me Sakura tonight." She reached into the lacquered box next to the sink and pulled out a decorative comb and twisting her hair about it, stuck in the plastic comb that mirrored the color of her own hair. Fake cheery blossoms dangled from it as well as slender bars that sang out beautifully soft notes as she would move.  
"Alright, Sakura." Touga smiled to himself. He could make an excellent woman out of her, it would simply take some time. He could see it in her, showing through in the weak spots, like now. A gentle, poised, shy, woman. A bride. He took her hand in his and smiled at her, like he always smiled at girls he was playing. When she is the bride, he smirked silently, she will be all mine. And Saijaionji can go run off with Miss Himamiya, but I will finally have what I desire. True, she is not Utena, but there are of one soul, and Kenji, she posses something Utena never will. And I shall posses Kenji. And I'd locked her away in that flower garden, like a beautiful bird in a guided cage, and no one shall have her but me.  
Why hadn't Touga mentioned it to her before? A dinner party of some sort was happening at his house. His Sister was throwing another of her famous dinner parties and Touga had decide it would be a good chance to make an appearance with Kenji. Kenji noticed three other people with the same uniform as Touga and question him about them. She knew the boy with the emerald hair but was unfamiliar with the young looking boy with azure hair and the female with bouncing locks of spun gold. He told her their names where Miki and Juri, also member of the student council. They soon came over to talk to Touga, and to question Kenji once they glimpsed the rose crest ring. But mostly she hung back and was silent. Kenji was usually smiling and loud, but in groups of people she didn't know, things changed and she became incredibly shy. She clasp her hands behind her back and kept her cerulean eyes down cast at the well polished hard wood floors. Good for Kendo, she thought as she twisted her soft soled Mary Jane back and forth leaving black marks on the floor. It was then a tall girl with flowing blonde hair approached her.  
"Hello." She sneered. "I see you've met my big brother."  
"Yes." Kenji responded brightly, as she was ripped from her trance. "He's quite the gentleman. I'm Kenji Tenjou." She smiled and raised her hand for a shake. Nanami seemed to shirk away from it in disgust.  
"I'm Nanami Kirinu, Miss Nanami to you." She turned up her nose, feeling so superior to this girl. "He's MY big brother, and I'm not going to let some Utena look alike take him away from me. If you even try to put the moves on him, I'll make sure you regret the day transferring here." It was then Nanami noticed something. Her rose crest ring. "You... you have a ring like big brothers?"  
"Yes, he gave it to me. He said it was the key to his world." She blushed briefly.   
Oh!" Nanami's curiosity turned red with flaming anger and jealously "I se-"  
"Nanami!" Touga cut it, putting his arm abound Kenji's shoulder. "I see you've met my friend Kenji."  
"We've met, yes." Nanami crossed her arms and looked away.  
"Yea, she seems like a nice enough girl, a bit of hidden bitterness, but hey, don't we all." Kenji laughed, and so did Touga. This only made Nanami more angry.  
"You get used to it, she's quite a sweet person once you get to know her." Touga smiled deviously, knowing that would send Nanami into a fit of blushing, and it did.   
"Nanami, I believe those girls over there are trying to get you attention, maybe you should find out what they want... they look sorta... worried."  
"Oh... those girls? Their just my cronies, no personality what so ever." She laughed a it uneasily.  
"No, I'm serious." Kenji's tone matched her words. "They looked like they need you like now." Sure Enough Nanami turned and ran over to them. Touga walked around and socialized, Kenji at his right flank, silent and beautiful. She tired to ignore the many comments from Touga acquaintances. It was just complements and flattery, something she wasn't used it. It made her uneasy, irascible. She didn't like complements, because she knew she wasn't worthy of them. She just stood, very close to Touga, and smiled slightly, doing her best to look cute. Finally he turned and spoke to her.  
"You look tense." He spoke softly to her, smiling. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
"Very much so, groups of people I don't know sometimes make me nervous." She looked down, slightly ashamed of her flaw.  
"Then let us leave the party." He excused himself from his friends and led her out of the large room and up a flight of polished wood stairs. "I'm sorry for my sister rudeness, she quite an anal girl. She has this... brother complex."   
"I see..." Thought Kenji didn't, she really didn't want to hear all the gory details. He then escorted her into a type of sitting room. There where four high back arm chairs that all surrounded a table which, from the grid that marked it, was used to play 'Go'. He offered her a chair closest to the window, and sat opposite of her.  
"Do you know how to play?" Touga ask, dumping some shimmering black stones into a small dish.  
"Quite well actually." Following suit she dumped some of the shiny white stones into the other dish.  
"Ladies first."  
"So Touga." She smiled up at him as she laid down the first stone, "Tell me how this duel will work. So I at least know what I'm going to do."  
"I'll take you to the arena, the rules will be explained once you get their. And then you will win."  
"So it's a sword fight?"  
"Yes, Your sister doesn't seem to have much of a style but from your Kendo history she should be nothing for you. And, you will need a sword." He dropped a piece on the board and went to the cupboard on the far wall. "You may use mine." He opened the cupboard and pulled out his brightly shinning sword. "It's pretty light, your should be able to handle it well." Kenji rose and accepted the shinning blade.  
"Oh god! It's light!!" She exclaimed, wide eyed. "I can't hardly believe it!" She shook it a little. "Really sturdy too. Wow, can I really use it? You sure you don't mind?" Like a child in a candy store, she stood wide eyes at the blade.  
"Sure."  
"But..." she looked up at him. "What's in it for you. Come on, there no such thing as something for nothing now a days." She suddenly look skeptical.  
"Of course there's something in it for me... you can use my sword in exchange for you company for the night." He sounded so causal, none of his normal intentions in mind.  
"Touga!"  
"No. No. Nothing like that. I'm an honorable man, I would never."  
"Then why?" She laid the sword back on it's rest and put her hands on her hips.  
"Because, It's not often I get to bask in the radiance of a goddess as stunning as you."  
"Get real." She sighed. "There something you want from me and you think by flattering me out the ass you'll get it. I don't know where everyone comes up with that stuff." She pulled the decorative comb from her hair and shook her head so her hair would fall back into place. "I just want to take care of this with my sister and I want to go back at Oregon. I don't want to get involved and I don't want to listen to you lie to me about how beautiful I am!" She stomped her foot and turned. "I'm sick of being lied to and I'd appreciate it if you would stop now. I'm going home. See you in the morning." She let the comb slip from her hand and she dashed out the door, tripped down the stairs and skidded out the front door. As soon as Kenji was out the door she was enveloped in still, inert air. There where no clouds in the ebony sky to blot out the ivory glow of a half moon. Kenji shivered in her all to reviling dress. It was far past curfew and the last thing she wanted to happen on her first day of school was to get caught. At that thought she took off through the darkness, sprinting across the worn stones as silent as the ninjas she read about in book. Half way back she deiced to take her time, seeing now several other people heading back to their dorms, obviously coming from the Kirinu house. She fell back, groups of people where walking together, laughing and chatting among themselves, the last thing she wanted was to be forced to join them in their merriment. Kenji looked upward at the sky, the star coruscated in their heavenly beds of inky velvet. She deiced, if she was going to get caught after curfew she was going to enjoy it, so she sat her self down under a large leafy tree and laid back so she could stare upward at the stars that hung over head. It reminded her so much of home, but with Nana and Lyrako and Andrew. The only people she still had in her life. She recalled their recent camping trip to Sol Duc in Washington and the fun they had. It was her first trip to a hot spring, and this one was surround by snow. It had been an educational trip, one had to admit that much. Kenji laughed softly, but the sound was swallowed up by the harsh wind that had picked up.   
"Damn." She swore. "It's cold." So with the grace of a kendoist, she rose to her feet and ran toward her dorm. Once back she tore of her dress and, rather violently, thew her self down on the floor.   
"Why in all the bloody hell did I even show up here in the first place." Almost instantly, her picked-up pigeon (for those who don't know: Pigeon is the 'language', if that's what you will call it, that local kine people speak in Hawaii. Think Principal Kuno from Ranma 1/2) began to show through in her speech. "Shoots! Dat little bitch thinks she so big, I show her. I no stand by and watch, hope she like scrap..." Kenji's hands flew over her mouth. "I'm doing it again! To much time surfing. They rubbed off on me." She shook her head and rolled over on her back. "I guess... the time I'm waiting for is now... then I'll leave. I won't let myself be caught up in Touga's little web, he's trying to get something from me." She held her hand in front of her face and looked at the glittering ring. "I won't let him do it. He knows just what to say to make me crumble. I can't be weak. I have to withstand him. In fact I'll leave tomorrow evening." A long sigh. "And finally go home. No more traveling... no more surfing... no more anything... I just want to go home. I deserve it, and so dose Lyrako, She been following me for the past two years. I'll go home... when I've punished my sister and left her alone to feel the pain I have." Turning over yet again, she closed her eyes and fell asleep there on the small area rug.   
  
Utena sat up as the alarm clock buzzed loudly.   
"Grrr..." She scratched the back of her head and jumped down from her bunk.  
"Hurry Miss Utena," Anthy handed Utena her uniform with a shaking hand. Utena, seeing this looked up at Anthy, she seemed distressed, worried about something.  
"What's wrong Anthy?" Utena took Anthy's hand and held it in hers.  
"There is something not right..."  
"What do you mean? With the duel?"  
"Yes... I think we will find out the passing of the bride today." Anthy turned her back to Utena and put her hands to her chest. "I just have a feeling... like a weight is about to be lifted from me. Like... I'm being released from a bigger power." She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"W-where you not happy being with me?" Utena rose and stepped closer to Anthy, put her arms around Anthy's shoulders.  
"I hate you Miss Utena. I only stayed with you because you are the champion duelist. It's my duty to be your bride. I am a prodigy. I was raised to stay in my place, to be the perfect girl. To be had but never truly taken. It is my job to serve you like the perfect woman, poised, obedient, and silent, Always silent." 


	3. Chapter 2 - Palpate

Did you read the forward and chapter 1? If not go read them!!!! (^_^); 


	4. Chapter 3 - Only a memory away

Did you read the forward? If not go read it!!!! (^_^)e been warm. Maybe if I just sit for a minute I'll be able to get up again. Yea that's it I'll just wait and minute or two and I'll be just fine.I brought this on myself. 


	5. Chapter 4 - The question of revaluation

A princess a bride and a sister.  
The question of revaluation  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
If the chick can not break out of it shell, the chick will die without ever truly being born...  
  
"It seems" Saijaionji sneered flipping the card over on the glass table. "that the bride is a bit... unstable."  
"Yes, we all saw that. Maybe she was not the right bride, perhaps we where wrong." Juri suggested handing Saijaionji another card.  
"That not possible, only a true bride can except the sword." Miki pointed out as he clicked his stop watch.   
"Miki's right. If she was not a bride then she would not have excepted to sword. But she is unstable, and I see little we can do with that snow hared girl now."  
"There is only one thing to do Touga-San." Juri handed him his hand. "Duel with her, for the one she loves. If her connection with the girl is so strong she would hate to see her suffer."  
"You are right, that's what we shall do then. It has been some time since it was my turn to duel. Maybe we should all have a go if this girl wants to take Kenji away from us. With out a bride we are nothing, we can not afford the lose her. So we won't." Touga sat down to join the game of cards.  
"Then a plan is what we need. We shall wait for the next letter from End of the World before making out move." Saijaionji offered.  
"Agreed."  
  
"Lyrako, stop treating me like a little kid, I'm ok! Really!" Kenji pleaded.   
"I didn't come all this way just to bring you your bogu ya know. I was worried about you, I knew something like this would happen." Lyrako sat down next to Kenji at the low table.  
"That's because I'm nothing with out you and Andrew.. and now... I'm their bride.... How do I escape that? I have a sword in my chest, there a floating castle and all I can think of is revolution and how it can be brought. I hear these voice some times... and they tell me to bond and become one-"  
"WHOA! Kenji you've done to much in one day.. you probably should lie down."  
"No, I'm serious... when is I was up there, in the arena, I kept heaving a voice whispering to me, telling me to be saved, to bond and complete my soul before the Nobel castle. It said this is my path now I must run down it and not look back." She looked down. "I have to get back up there, in the forest arena...to find something eternal... wait!" she looked at the ring on her finger. "I have the key! That's it, Touga said this was the key to his world, this is what gets me into the forest arena!" She shot to her feet. "Lyrako, come on! I'll take you there, I'll show you the floating castle!"  
"Saku-chan!" She tried to protest but Kenji was already getting dressed.  
"Hurry Lyrako. Please..." Kenji felt something drawing her to that arena, she had to go, she had to find the answer that lied there. One world screamed through her head, over and over. Revaluation, Revaluation, ReVaLuAtIoN, REVALUATION! She had to find it, she had to find the answers to the questions that ran through her head. And suddenly she knew she could find them there. She ran out the door without even grabbing a coat, leaving Lyrako behind to fumble for her shoes. Kenji didn't notice the chill that went down her blouse as the wind howled, or the fact that she was running barefoot on the cement path. She didn't care, all should could hear was REVELATION screaming in her ears, all she could think was the ring and the arena, and how every thing seemed to fit together, all she could feel was her heart beating frantically in her chest. She was almost there now, just past the glass green house and up the path to the gate, the door, she grasp the handle and pulled.  
"Open by order of she who is of the prince." The words slipped for her lips as if she known them for a thousand years and the door opened. Instantly Kenji bolted for the stairs, running up them at full speed. By the time Lyrako reached the door Kenji was already around the first spiral. She had no time to marvel at what surrounded her, she had to catch up Kenji. Lyrako dashed up and stairs, taking them three of four at a time, she was quickly gaining but at the rate Kenji was going show wouldn't beat her to the top. Up they went. Lyrako saw Kenji was reaching the top as she rounded the last turn. Kenji stepped out on to the duel surface and as she did her uniform fell away and she was in the flowing dress of the Thorn bride. She stared upward at the castle.   
"Nobles of a floating castle." She cried up ward, "Accept your princess!" From the tallest of the towers spilled a dawn-tinted light that seemed to try and mimic the color of Kenji's hair. Lyrako came up the stair just as Kenji's feet left the ground and she was brought upward. Also, the rose seal which was drawn on the floor took form and became a true rose, a type of cradle for the bride as she was lifted to her destiny. Lyrako watched wide eyes as another figure came down from the castle, silver hair and a long cape. He joined the princess in her rose bed and they ascend together.  
"KENJI!!!!" She reached upward as her Kenji, her only true friend, accepted toward her ultimate destiny.   
  
In darkened silence The thorn bride was guided thought the ancient halls of a forgotten palace. Kenji didn't look around, she was focused and unsurprised at the great halls covered in layer of dust and decay. Down a long isle of crumbling crimson carpet on the arm of a man that had no face, watched by those with no name, she walked, content and unaware. She didn't think or speak or question, she just knew. Following. Like a controlled robot, she went. Cobwebs that hung heavy clung to her rose colored hair, thick dust soiled to the silky white skirt, smeared across her pearly shoes. A huge cathedral fallen prey to the hands of time. She was now trapped in a game where there was no winners, only losers, those who would perish to find the answers, those who will find what they searching for but become blinded by the harsh light of truth. She too had entered this world. The carpet under her feet disintegrated and blew away with each step of her foot, and each rustle of her skirt. The chairs that lined the isle, collapsed at the brush of her escorts cape, the people who sat there crumbled as well, their bodies seeming to shatters as they bounced of the ancient marble floor. Finally the isle stopped. Three stairs up to an alter. The escort with no face motioned for her to go up. She placed her foot surely on the first step and went up. Each step crumbled away as she left it, but once both feet where on the stage flowers sprung up around her shoes. Light radiated from them, casting eerie shadows on the long forgotten audience of featureless figures. They raised their hands and clapped wildly, yet there was no sound. Nothing. Kenji took another step more flowers sprung up this time, with sound, like a song, a high pitched voice sung out as they rose. She took another step, it happened again, this time the voice continued and so did her feet. After a moment The Thorn Bride realized that was her voice, and this was her body, in her reality and for a moment her mind was not that of the Thorn Bride but that of Kenji Tenjou the girl who needed answers. She tried to stop singed but her voice would not obey, the louder she sang the more light seemed to spread, the more the flowers covered the room, then all of the sudden she stopped. Everything stopped and every flower fell away only to reveal the cathedral as it was meant to be. White, shining, and beautiful. The Thorn bride saw them all, the audience of nobles, princess, princes, kings, queens, duchesses. Each garbed in a similar fashion, all standing, clapping for her. It was like nothing she had ever seen, but it was something that in the back of her mind she just knew.   
"Princess..." The boy with no face stepped up the shining marble stair case and bowed to her. "Welcome home."  
"Who are you?" She said slowly in a voice so soft and gentle she wasn't sure it was hers.  
"I," He rose from his deep bow and took her hand, planting a light kiss upon it. "am the answer to all your questions, the end to all eternities, and the granter of all your dreams. I am the bringer of apocalypse and revolution. I am everything and nothing all at once.."  
"Then tell me... what I must do..."  
"You know what you must do Bride, You must bond with the one that shares you soul and you will be free to join us once again."  
"But I don't understand..." The boy seemed to be going away, stretching farther and farther from her reach. In fact everything seemed to be stretching away from her. The stage became vast, and slowly everything returned to how it was, and she was alone it this world of dead things, this world where she knew she must belong. Then she looked at her own hands and they where being to crumble away like those around her..  
"No..." She spoke softly as her right hand feel off her wrist entirely, shattering into a pile of dried petals and ash on the milky marble stage. Her brain took charge suddenly, she pulled away from everything she knew as the Thorn bride. "Take me home!!" And then suddenly, everything was gone. She was back in the middle of the dueling arena, on her knees, a rose clutched in each hand, the thorns cutting her flesh deeply.  
"Saku-chan!" Lyrako dashed over. "Saku-chan!" She shook Kenji's shoulder's harshly but she seemed to be in a sort of trace, only for a moment, then she blinked and rose, the white layers of skirt rustling loudly. "Oh my god Kenji, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine..." She rose gracefully to her feet.  
"What happened-"  
"I didn't matter." Kenji brushed herself off.  
"Kenji Tenjou, Lyrako Reynolds!" A strong commanding voice. They spun around, it was Touga and the rest of the student council cronies. "Do you come to this scared arena with no purpose?"  
"No!" Kenji cried. "I was up there." She pointed her finger skyward, the crimson roses still held fast.  
"Impossible, I have held the bride and she never entered the castle!" Saijaionji mocked. "No one has ever been to the castle."  
"But I have!" she insisted. "I have seen the boy with no face and the cathedral of marble. I saw it and brought it back life! He showed me how to get something eternal! He told me now what I must do."  
"The boy with no face?" Utena, who had been hidden behind Touga, stepped out.  
"He said he was the answer to my questions and-and-and the end of eternity. The granter of dreams and the bringer apocalypse and revolution. He said he was everything and nothing at the same time" She opened her hands to look at the blood enhanced roses. "He told me what I have to do to return to... return to... oh..." Then suddenly, she fainted, as if the information over loaded a royal circuit in her brain.  
"Kenji!" Lyrako shook her. "I told you you shouldn't have gone." She scooped up the girl and sneered.  
"Give Kenji to me" Touga stepped closer to Lyrako.  
"No!" She sneered in his face.  
"There's is no champion duelist at the moment, which means the bride belongs to me." He tried to pry Kenji's body from Lyrako's arms.  
" I don't care about this whole make believe world. Saku-chan belong to no one, I'm taking her home." Lyrako tried to break away from Touga but found she was surround.  
"If you want to take the bride from us you must defeat us in a duel." Touga stepped back. "If you want to take it to that level... " Anthy took the blood cover roses from Kenji's limp hands and the group moved back. Lyrako and Utena stood on the far side of the ring, laying Kenji down out of harms way. And Touga and the student council cronies (S.C.C.) stood on the other.  
"We fight on these terms." Touga smiled, sinisterly. "If I win I take the Thorn bride. But first..." He held between his middle and index finger the silver rose crest ring that would seal her fate. He tossed it to her, the metallic surface glittering in the light the castle cast. Lyrako caught it in nimble hands (that her dex check for the day- inside joke), and seeing the other bore the rings as well, slipped it on.  
"If I win I take Saku-chan away from you little game, and we'll go home." Lyrako clenched her fists and shook her head, her ungodly length of hair tumbling down her back like a cloak of white mist.  
"Then it is settled. We shall put the duelists of Eternity against those of the white rose. Meaning, You, Utena, and Anthy will duel me, Juri, Miki and Saijaoinji." Touga opened his arms as if to unveil his warriors who seemed perfectly posed.  
"That not fair!" Utena could be silent no longer. "We only have three duelist and you have four, a bride can not battle for her own freedom!"  
"This is true." Anthy came to join the groups. "A bride may only duel if one of her rights as a bride has failed to have been met by her champion, then she may battle to change hands. She may also battle if she is excepting or passing on the power of Dios. And in a few extreme cases the bride can battle in the champion's place the he or she is unable, physically or mentally, to attend and complete a duel." Anthy was very informative, this was the most Utena had ever heard her say in one breath in a long time. "There for we are entitled one more duelist."  
"So true Himiya." Juri smiled. "You knew you place well, its a pity it's been pasted to such a undeserving girl."  
"You are not the only ones who made contact with End of The World." She smiled in a way none had seen her smile before, with deviousness. Knowing all the things that where secret, including her true self, no longer had to be surpressed, but she would not let them out all at once, it would be like opening the door to a room full of a hundred people and a wild lion and every person wanted out at once, it would be a catastrophe.  
"You have till sundown seven days from now to find another duelist. Bring them to me and they will receive the key as well. Until then, no duel will be held or challenged. No one will enter the arena, and no one will exit. Since those of Eternity have never dueled they may pick their opponents." With that said the S.C.C. turned and exited swiftly. Lyrako looked at Utena and Kenji.  
"And I know just the man to do too." She smiled. "I'll take Kenji home." She lifted the girl in her arms. "Utena... I know you don't know me, but you and Kenji to make amends, I don't care how you do it, but if she has to battle, I have to make sure she's alright. Would you please come to our dorm tomorrow evening. You too Anthy. Then you can explain to me what is going to happen." She bowed deeply, balancing Kenji's body well. "I beg both of you for forgiveness of Kenji's actions, and of my own. We have to work together now. I will have our forth duelist here by this time tomorrow."  
"I will be there Miss Lyrako." Anthy smiled cutely.  
"Me too." Utena bowed back.  
"Thank you, both of you." With a rustle of snow colored skirts and flowing hair the two left.  
  
"Hello Andrew. This is Lyrako... yea we're in a jam, like super big kind.... When you said you fenced when you here younger you where joking right?.... and when you said you almost won that competition you where-... yea... well we need that again....I mean you need to come out here and duel with us.... I'll explain it all when you get here. It's for Saku-chan alright. If we don't win well lets just say she'll be someone else bride... I just wired the money to Nana about half an hour ago, and I already reserved you ticket, she paying for it now. Pack light your not staying long.... Yea, yea, I'll take you to an anime store as soon as this is over, I'm sure Utena know where one is... Alright I got to go now Saku got into a little trouble and well... you know. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Andrew." Lyrako hung up the phone. "Well Kenji, the whole gangs going to be together again." Kenji was still very out of it, but that was alright, she was sure Kenji needed the rest. "I can only imagine what you go through Saku-chan..." She stroked Kenji sakura colored hair and smiled.  
  
Lyrako smiled as the stood in the vastness of the noisy airport. She looked at her watch then at Kenji who leaned against a wall, her arms across her chest. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, the plane should have been here ten minutes ago.  
"What could be taking them so long? It's not like they can hit traffic!" Kenji slid down at wall and sat down.  
"It happens Saku-chan." Lyrako, smiling, sat down next to her. "Aren't you happy about Andrew coming here?"  
"No." She said flatly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because he has to get involved with this now too..." She looked away from Lyrako, down to the stitches in her wrist. "He'll lecture me about how I should stop, and how drugs are bad, and how I should have never gotten involved with any of this and staid home and got over it."  
"You know he won't do that, when has he ever? He doesn't say anything hardly ever. Because you'll just get mad when all he wants to do it talk. Then you get pissed off and you hurt him even though you don't mean to." Lyrako put her arm around Kenji's shoulder. Neither notice the plane had landed. "He loves you, you just can't except that can you?"  
"No I can't." Kenji didn't even bother to look up at Lyrako. "I'm no worthy of his love so I won't except it till I am."  
"Why do you say that? Who could be better for him than you, your perfect for each other, everything he can do well you suck at a vise versa. You fit together like puzzle pieces. Some people spend their whole lives looking for that. You have it and you won't even except it?"  
"I can't. I mean look at it like this. You know me like no one else. I'm an awful person. I hurt people, I've cheated on him, I've done everything wrong, why should I except his love when all I'm going to do is mess it up?" She shrugged loosely and watched the feet of those who where off loading.  
"You won't mess it up if you try. That's all it takes. You come home and we'll fix everything. You'll be with me and him and Nana again, and everything will be wonderful. Just you wait. This time next week, it will be us on that airplane, deporting our asses of this island. Now come on, just think about it will ya, it isn't hard to except someone's love. You except mine don't you?"  
"But that's different, your a girl, I don't love you like he want me to love him. It's different."  
"How is it different? If a strap myself in and stuff a pair of socks on my pants, then is it the same?"  
"No Lyrako. It's not the same, it will never be the same you know that. You love me no matter what, you won't run off and cry if I 'hang' with other boys, he will and you know it."  
"That's why he's special, you have to learn that. He's not like ever other guy in the world-"  
"I know that Lyrako! But I can't just yet, if ever... answer me this, how can a shattered piggy bank hold bars of pure gold?"  
"Hello ladies." Both Lyrako and Kenji looked with, and standing over them was Andrew. A tall American boy with shaggy bleached blonde hair, who obviously spent to much time in front of the computer instead of in the sun. over his shoulder was a back pack and that seemed to be the only baggage he had on him. He wore a too big trench coat with white trim and baggy black jeans.   
"Hi!" Lyrako shot to her feet, pulling Kenji up with her. "Glad you made it."  
"Me too..." He laughed uneasily. "I'm not particularly fond of flying."  
"We better hurry, Utena and Anthy are coming over so we can get this all settled. And Andrew..." Lyrako looked over her shoulder, Kenji was lagging behind as they began to walk down the corridor of the air port. "Don't ask about her hands or her wrist ok? I'll explain it later."  
"Again?" He sighed sadly.  
"Again."  
  
Utena, Anthy, Lyrako and Andrew sat around the low table eating shaved ice that Anthy was so kind to make for them.  
"So you see... that's how a duel works." Utena explained finishing up her rant. "What It looks like it this. Lyrako you going to take Juri, Andrew, you've got Miki, Anthy you get Saijaionji and I've got Touga. Let's just say, in that order. Now theoretically we'll have some points system, lets say for simplicity sake a win equals one point. So we say Lyrako wins, one point for us, but Andrew loses one point for them, Anthy and I both win that three points for us and only 1 for them. We win. Simple, but I don't know exactly if that how it's going to work."  
"They could always surprise us and be like I battle Juri, I win, then I have to battle Miki, then Saijaionji, the Touga or whatever. Like we have to beat all of them. So when you win your duel you stay in, and for then until your beaten the bride is your, and if they win they stay in till their beaten till everyone on one side is beaten... did that make any sense at all?" Lyrako smiled, the sugar from the syrup going to her brain.  
"Some what, but we all now what you mean." Andrew smiled at her.  
"Good." She blinked owlishly.  
"Either way..." Kenji said from where she sat on the edge of her bad. "If you guys don't win... I'm history."  
"We'll win Saku-chan, It's alright." Lyrako waved her hand a little.  
"Of course we will Miss Kenji. I have faced that fate, you don't need to face it too."  
"Thank you Anthy, I appreciate it."  
"Yea Sakura." Andrew stood up and sat down next to her "We're your friends, don't worry."  
"I wish it was that easy..." She sighed.  
"Hey!" Lyrako butted in. "Why doesn't Anthy and me...and Andrew... go for a walk and... um..."  
"It's cold out there th-ow!" Lyrako elbowed Andrew in the ribs.   
"We're going aren't we Andrew?"  
"Oh yes! Yes we're going!" He jumped to his feet. "Hey Anthy... um... come on."  
"Alright Andrew-San." She too rose and bowed to Utena out of sheer habit. "We'll return shortly. I promised to show them the roses." With a look of innocents she escorted Lyrako and Andrew out the door, leaning Utena and Kenji alone. (That's like matter and anti-matter... bad combo -BAKOOM- too late.)  
"Kenji I-"  
"I don't want to hear it." Kenji snarled. "I'm still angry at you."  
"Fine then... " Utena slammed her bowl down on the table. "If you won't listen of your own free will..." Utena pushed up her sleeve.   
"Hwo, you like scrap?" Kenji got to her feet quickly, with a practiced grace that intimated Utena, but she hid it well.  
"If this is the only way to make you listen then so be it. You always where a tough piece   
of-"  
"Hey, watch your mouth we're in a school ya know!" Kenji spat angrily. "I hope you don't honestly think you can bring me down with those scrawny little arms of yours. HA!" Kenji laughed and held her hands vertically in front of her, (looking very much like Chung-li.)  
"Well I hope I can-" It was to late, Kenji, being as high spirited as she was, landed her right foot smack into Utena left cheek, with such force it sent to her the ground with a loud *THUD*  
"See! I told ya" Kenji made of sound of delight and sat back down. "If you like scrap so much, call me tomorrow at school, I show you in front a' everybody!"  
"Fine Kenji! Kick my *beep* all you want,..." Utena sat up, rubbing her face. "Just hear me out, just once!!"  
"Why should I listen to a debauching bitch like you? You don't know anything anyway! You don't even know where you came from! You don't even care! You left behind, and you didn't even care! I bet you forgot all about me!"  
"How can you say that!! I didn't even know I HAD a sister till you wrote me!" Utena almost got to her feet, but Kenji knocked her down again with a right hook. She wouldn't take this anymore.  
"That's why I hate you! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU, UTENA!! You never cared about me anyway, why should you care how I feel?!I don't know why I should even expect you to care... You left me alone, you never wrote back, you never called me! You never cared about me! Not even where we where still together." Kenji stepped back, anger and tears mixing in her eyes.  
"Together, that are you talking about? I'd never seen you in my life till I was 11!!"  
"You have so, you just didn't know!... Cuz.." Kenji turned away. "My name is Kenji for a reason..."  
"What...?"  
"Daddy wanted me to be a boy, so I was Kenji. When Mama had two girls she didn't have the heart to disappoint Daddy. So I became Kenji, your brother. End of story. You thought I was just some little boy to play with... you never knew..."  
"How was I supposed to know?"   
"Damn it, your my sister, we're identical. I'm you, exactly!! You have half my soul and Damn it Utena I want it back! I am nothing with out you! I'm-I'm half a person, Half a sister. " Tears forced their way out of Kenji's eyes. "You never cared about me, ever! Not even when you went away. You don't know how hard what was for me! I was all alone then. It was just me! I was seven Utena, seven years old! Do you know what it's like to face that when you seven years old? Well I can tell you, you bitch, I can write you a full novel! I stared falling apart when I was 12! You know why?" Utena was silent, she just stared at Kenji who was on her feet screaming down at her sister. Tears poured for Kenji's sapphire eyes. As if the ice in her heart was melting and draining through her deep sea of blue memories. "Because I was so alone! I had nothing... I didn't even have my own life! I didn't even own my body anymore! Look at this!" she pulled up her shirt to expose a long scar across her stomach. "I did that because I looked in the mirror and I saw you, I wanted to kill you that bad. Even now all I want to do is ring you neck. I want to see you suffer as I have Utena! I want you to know what it's like to know your only half of a person, to be absolutely alone with nothing but pain to keep you company at night. I want you to lie awake at night knowing that there no reason to live any more!" Kenji was bearing down on Utena now. "I HATE YOU!" Utena couldn't even look at Kenji anymore, her couldn't bring her self to match eyes with her sister. She didn't want to see the pain that was there in the eyes that looked just like her, on the face that was hers as well. "Look at me damn you Utena!" Kenji slapped her right across the face "This is your monster! You did this to me! It's your own fault." Kenji was about to punch Utena again, but stopped herself, clenching her fists till her nails dug into her scabbed palms. "I hope you can't sleep at night... now get out of my dorm..." Kenji's voice trained off as she went over to the side table and pulled out a pill bottle. "Here." A small glass bottle, once a jelly jar, half filed with blue pills. Utena caught it and looked at it a moment then set it on the floor.  
"I'm not like you." And left, closing the door softly behind her.  
"Obviously not! I wouldn't forget where I came fro-" Kenji's knees gave out from under her but she didn't care. This was a good as any other position. She leaned forward and put her forehead against the hard wood floor and sobbed. For along time all she could do was wrap her arms around her self and watch the tears roll down her pale cheeks.  
Utena stood out side the door, listening to her sister sob. She leaned against the door.  
"Kenji... I guess it make sense... I can see why you'd hate me so much..." Utena putt her arms around herself, and sighed sadly. She turned and face the door one last time. "I will save you Kenji..."  
  
If the chick can not break out of it shell the chick will die with out ever being born...  
  
Crowned around a small glass table they sat, regal and proud. Those who are pawns of fate, who will settle for nothing less than their destiny, they will not stoop to a girl with no connection to their game.  
"We can not let them win, if she leaves she will take the sword with her, and then we will be unable to being the world its revaluation that he hold so dear!" Touga slammed his fist on the table and knocked the chess pieces over, causing Juri to look at bit disgruntled with him.  
"Then we simply must not let her be taken. At any cost, we must win."   
"Once she draws the sword, can't we just take it when the bearer is defeated?" Miki suggested clicking his stop watch.  
"That is once choice. Who do you think will draw it? Or more over, who will she let draw it. I do not think she will call the power for you Touga even thought she is your bride." Juri began to reset the pieces and watched as the silver colored queen rolled off the table and shattered on the hard stone floor.  
"I thought of that. There is no way to force her to let me draw. She will mostly likely let her sister draw, it would make the most sense." Touga stroked his chin a bit thoughtfully.  
"Can she draw? It's power knows you are her keeper, dose it not?" Saijaionji had a valid point.  
"How would it know? And what if she where to draw it herself and pass the sword to another? Has this even happened before Touga-san?"  
"I don't not think so Miki... I do not think so..."  
  
"Kenji." Andrew put his hand on Kenji's shoulder and smiled sweetly at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to skip the 'drugs are bad' guilt trip this time, Kay?" Kenji only nodded sadly. "Come on, cheer up. We're gunna win and go home. I promise."  
"How can you promise that Aa-chan? You don't know we're going to win!"  
"Yes." He looped his pinky about hers. "I do. I have a seventh seance about this sort of thing ya know. When it comes to saving you, I'm your prince on a white hoarse."  
"That not funny! You guys tease me about that enough!" She crossed her arms over her chest.   
"I didn't mean it like that!" He insisted, trying to save his butt.  
"Then what did you mean it like?" She snapped  
"Like this." He pinned her to the floor and kissed her, rather roughly.   
"There is always that approach!" Lyrako laughed and patted him firmly on the back. "But enough, we got a bride to save, do we not Andrew? Let's go already!" Lyrako pulled on the wide collar of his trench coat pulling his mouth away from Kenji's.  
"Alright already! Jeez!" He laughed at her.  
"You sound just like Davis when you say that." Kenji smiled and hugged him a bit.  
"Davis?"  
"This 8th grader I tutor, he's got the cutest goggles on his head." She laughed and got to her feet.  
"Come on, let's go get Utena and Anthy." Lyrako tugged on Andrew's oversized sleeve. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"  
"Alright already. Saku-chan, we'll be right back, kay? Wait for us."  
"Alright Aa-chan, hurry, kay? The sooner this is over the sooner I can go home." She plopped down on the bed, knees together. With that, they where out the door.  
Kenji sighed and laid back, throwing her hands over her head. No sooner had she released a deep sigh did a stiff knock came to the door.   
"I'm going to regret this..." She mumbled as she walked over to open the door. When she swung it open there stood an all to familiar blond girl.  
"Hello Kenji-chan." She sneered.   
"Hello Nanami." Kenji jeered, giving her a smiled with a side of cheese. "May I help you?"  
"No, actually, I thought I might help you." Nanami pushed passed her and sat down on one of the flat cushions. "I have heard much about the coming duel and I was thinking. You don't deserve this fate." Her smile was devious, she obviously had a dirty plan. "You know when you where staying my brothers room? Well... the whole time he was drugging you to keep you sick." She leaned forward. It's only a little lie, she through, crossing her fingers behind her back. "I would count that as 'mistreating'."  
"Go on Nanami..." Kenji sat down in front of her, quite interested, and very impressed but what she thought was this girls way of thinking.  
"A bride can battle if her champion has mistreated her, which means you can duel today."  
"Ooo you are a vicious one." Kenji smiled. "Never would have thought of that! But... what's in it for you? Honestly Nanami. There has to be something?"  
"There is...."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, you see, my dear big brother wants nothing less than you right now. And isn't going home what you want? Which means he'll be all mine again! Ho ho ho ho!" She laughed and Kenji smiled.  
"You, Nanami Kirinu, are quite an evil little girl. Thank you for your help."  
"But don't tell Big brother I told you that, alright Kenji-Chan? If he finds out I foiled his plan he'll be angry with me." She tried to look as innocent as she could.  
"No problem." She gave Nanami a firm slap on the back with only agitated Nanami.  
"Good Bai Kenji-Chan." She hid her emotions well and exited swiftly. Kenji immediately sighed.   
"Bai..." Kenji sat down right there in the doorway and stared at her hands for a long time. They shook slightly and she tried to make them stop but fear was engulfing her, swallowing her in one bite.   
"What if they don't win? What if I get stuck here as Touga's bride? And... What was the importance of the cathedral...?" As if it was a well timed cue Utena burst in the door, nearly tramping Kenji in the uproar.  
"Let's go!" Utena held out her hand and reluctantly Kenji took it and Utena pulled her to her feet. "Nothing to worry about." Utena smiled. "I won't let them win. Not this time." She smiled at Kenji. "I thought about what you said..." She clenched and unclenched her sweaty palms. "It was my fault-"  
"This isn't a chicken coop, saving the clucking for later you two, lets go already!" Lyrako yelled from the bottom of the stair well.  
"We're coming!" Kenji bolted out the dorm room door and slid gracefully down the banister. Few, a second saving grace. 


	6. Chapter 5 - A rose bud soul

A Princess, A bride, and a sister  
A rose bud soul  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
  
"Here is how it will work." Utena sneered at Touga. "We fight one at a time, one point per win, who ever has the most points at the end wins. Simple as that."  
"And who will draw the sword of Deio's?"  
"You of course. I could think of no reason for you not to take it, thought I sorely regret saying it." She turned away and looked at the Thorn bride who seemed in a dazed, the basket of roses on her arm, tears in her eyes.  
"I will pull when it is my turn. Who will you call first Duelists of Eternality?"  
  
Battle For The Thorn Bride  
Round 1  
Andrew vs. Miki  
  
The two fighters stepped out swords still at their sides.  
"I hold no grudge against you Miki Kaoru, this is strictly business. I mean nothing by it." Andrew smiled trying to be as friendly as one could be in a situation like this.  
"Agreed." He returned the smiled and turned to the bride who looked utterly lost as she pinned the white rose to Miki's chest.  
"When the rose is knocked from you chest." And looked At Andrew as she moved toward him. "You lose the duel." Her eyes seemed hallow and empty as she pinned the crimson rose to the breast of his trench coat.  
"Then shall we begin?" And so they did. It became a swift whirl of steel. Both swift and agile to a point where one would go the other would already be.   
"An even match." Lyrako smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "He wasn't lying about his skills." She watched for a good five minutes before her eyes drifted upward to the castle in the air. "The Castle in the air... the home of Rhyme and Reason... God it's been ages since I read that book." She muttered under her breath. (Yes, yes I know! It came from The Phantom Tollbooth, that was the point!) Then she heard Utena gasp and her eyes darted back to the battle. All motion had stopped except for a flutter of crimson rose petals. They both stood frozen until the last petal of red fell to the ground. Miki was the first to rise and dust himself off.  
"I believe that is one point for us." He smiled. "Thank you Andrew."  
  
Battle for The One She Loves  
Round 2  
Lyrako vs. Juri  
  
"One down..." Lyrako sighed as she grasp her sword hilt and advance into the in to the arena. Juri smiled at her and stepped forward looking quite smug and sure of herself.   
"There is still time for you to back down, it's not as if you'll win anyway." Juri brought her sword to a ready position.   
"I would not be so sure of yourself Juri. But, I can only save her if I have faith in our friendship..."  
"When the rose is knocked from you chest..." The Thorn bride pinned the yellow rose to Juri's shirt. "You lose the duel." And a white on to Lyrako's chest.  
"Don't worry Kenji, I will win." Lyrako hugged The Thorn bride and was prepared to fight. Juri made the first slash but miscalculated Lyrako's speed as she stepped back just barely out of Juri's reach, then just as swiftly as she went back came forward again and with one swift slash cut the rose from Juri's chest, and sliced a small slit in her shirt.   
"YATTA!" Lyrako jumped up before any one knew what happened! "The Hammer of Justice is sure and swift!!"  
"That is the fastest duel I have ever seen." Miki shook his head.  
"Why did that strangely look like the first Kata?" Saijaionji sighed.  
"Good job Lyrako!" Utena smiled. "But now is when things are going to start to heat up."  
  
Battle for A Fellow Bride  
Round 2  
Anthy vs. Saijaionji.  
  
"Out of the oven and into the frying pan." Lyrako winced as Anthy stepped out to meet Saijaionji.  
"It seems to me this will be a very interesting duel, Anthy." Saijaionji grinned at her.  
"I will not lose to you Saijaionji." Her voice was hard, determined. The very opposite of what it should have been.  
"Eh?"  
"I will not bow to you anymore." Anthy gripped her sword tightly.  
"When the rose is knocked from your chest." Kenji pinned the first rose on Saijaioni. "You lose the duel." And the second on Anthy.  
"We know that," Anthy sighed and rose her sword to a starting position.  
"Chinese sword fighting, good choice!" Saijionji jumped foreword, springing at her with sharp thrusts of his Katana. Anthy may not have been skilled but she was agile and easily avoided most of his sloppy attaches. The more she moved out of the way the angrier he got, and hence the sloppy his attaches where. Anthy giggled as she ducked just in time for Saijaionji sword to go over her head and go crashing into the stone wall. She did no laugh when the tip broke off, came flying back and embedded it self into her shoulder.  
"Ah!" She grabbed her shoulder, and she knew as soon as her blood hit the floor the duel was over. She took a slim chance and swung wildly at his chest, he, still leaning over in shock did not see the sword come up and slice the rose form his chest. But Anthy, not caring about trouble, jumped and knocked him over with her shoulder  
"Anthy!" He yelled "What are you- eg." Her blade was at his throat.   
"Speak not good sir or you will have to find your vocal cords on the other side of the arena." She grinned, ear to ear, evilly.  
"Anthy! What are you doing?" Utena yelled.   
"Oh nothing." She stepped forward hard and drove her sword into the ground, just nicking Saijaoinji's ears. She smiled as his blood hit the floor. "I told you I would not bow to you."  
  
Battle For My Sister   
Round 4  
Utena Vs. Touga.  
  
"So far the battles have been short and sweet. And this is it." Touga smiled at Utena stepping questionably close to her and running his hand through her hair. Utena pulled away from him.  
"Back off Touga! I'm not here to play your mind games today. I'm here to save my sister from you. Now call the sword so I can win this and go home." She snarled at him, gripping her sword with a sweaty palm.  
"Thorn bride." He commanded stepping over to her.  
"Rose of the Nobel castle! Power of Deio's that sleeps with in me! Heed your master and come forth!" She leaned back, being cradled in Touga's arms and a sword of Deio's appeared between her chest. Touga gasped it surly and pulled it out.  
"Grant me the power to bring the world Revaluation!" Touga wasted no time, and as soon as he knew the Thorn bride was out of the way he lunged at Utena, swiftly, surely. His attaches not lazy like Saijaion's. "I will not lose her, I will not let you rip apart our destiny Utena Tenjou! I will not let you save the girl I love." He pushed her, their bladed locked against each other.  
"What do you know about love Touga? Your a shameless slut that would sleep with anything that moves!" She yelled. "You keep you filthy paws off my sister! She's not your doll!" She screamed, her adrenaline pumping wildly, casing her to strike with a proficiency she had other wise over looked in pervious battles. Her attaches where vicious. She struck hard, grunting with each attach.  
"She was never my doll. When I took her heart she gave it feelingly!" He yelled. Utena didn't hear the small gasp Andrew left out.  
"No!" She screamed. "She could never love you Touga. NEVER!"  
"But she dose fair maiden! You just can not see with clouded eyes!" She struck her, hard, knocked in her to the ground and ripped the sword of Deios from her grasp. "When this is done I will show you what me and your sister share. She is right, she is no lady. She is to much like you. A Crude bitch... but that can be changed." He swung the sword back and forth above her chest, giving her time to scrambled for her sword. "Go and get it... I have to urge to take the duel when my opponent is unarmed." Utena ran for her sword, but had to turn her back to get it. And as she did Touga smiled deviously. The Thorn bride saw this. And for a split second nothing moved. Touga, caught in his lunge, Utena with her back turned, and The Thorn bride standing between Touga's blade and Utena's flesh. Then there where two screams, a rush of blood and then it happened. Touga stopped, The sword was pushed through Kenji's midriff out her back and through Utena, so both where on the same skewer. Touga pulled his sword away, stunned by what he had just done. He looked at the two girls.   
"Kenji..." He knelt next to her. "Kenji..." He shook her like a delicate flower, cradling her head in his arm, watching the blood pump all over her snowy dress.  
"Get away from her." Lyrako yelled. "You've caused her enough pain Touga" She pulled at his broad shoulder, but he didn't move.  
"Revaluation is-... revelation is... is.... reality.... is... utopia" She whispered And then the arena shook violently.  
"The only thing between revelation and utopia is... reality..." Juri whispered softly as she was shaken from her feet.  
"Ah!" Lyrako was knocked to her knees.   
"Ever one get away from them!" Touga yelled pushing Lyrako back. And just as her did the rose cradle took form. "I love you Kenji Tenjou." He wispered as he let the girl slip from his grasp.  
"What's going on?" Lyrako yelled over the building rumble. Her eyes followed the slowly accessing rose, as it was caught in the beam of light. She could see Kenji's limp body laying in it, her foot hanging over the edge. "No..." She got to her feet. "KENJI!! NO!" She reached upward toward her, but it was to late. Then everything was silent. The players looked at each other, confused, bleeding, sobbing.  
"Kenji..."Lyrako slammed her fist into the ground., "Kenji-Chan... no... come back god damn it. You promised to show me something eternal..." She looked up at Utena who laying sprawled and bleeding. "This is all your fault." Lyrako got to her feet. "It's all your fault!" She kicked Utena violently. She squeaked in pain. "You hurt Kenji! You made her come here and now she's up there again!" She was about to kick her again then she felt arms around her.  
"Lyrako..." It was Andrew. "Don't..." She looked at him, tears in his dark eyes. "We lost Lyrako... let's just go home..."  
"Andrew..." She bit her quivering lip. "No..." She ripped out of Andrew's arms and looked up at the castle.  
"God damn you! If your going to take her! Take me with you!" And then a ghastly voice answered her from behind.  
"As you wish Madame." She trued around only to get a small glimpse of the faceless escort. Lyrako felt herself rising. Quickly. Soon she would have caught up with Kenji.  
"Lyrako!" Andrew yelled up at her. "Lyrako! Kenji!" Lyrako didn't hear him, she was suddenly engulfed in a new world as her old school uniform and she found herself in a dress, very similar to that of The Thorn bride, but in a blue, with creamy trim.  
"What's happening?" She turned on her floating pallet of air. There stood the faceless escort.   
"Your joining us... because you couldn't save the princess."  
"Who are you?" She stepped closer to him, curious, baffled.   
"I am everything and nothing at the same time." He sounded so smug. "Welcome to my world." Lyrako spun around, white marble cathedral, hundred of people, and Kenji, standing at the top of an isle, smiling beautifully. "Now, I must escort my princess." He bowed and when he rose his face where there, milky and soft, Lyrako barely had time to gasp before he was escorting The Thorn bride down the isle of her destiny. And at the moment she forgot everything she knew, and followed, doll like. Releasing the world and engulfing the Utopia of Revelation of Reality.  
  
She was my sister, and I could not save her.  
  
She was my best friend I and could not save her.  
  
She was the one I could have loved forever and I could not save her.  
  
She was everything... and I now we'll be together for the rest of eternity...  
  
Owari  
  
  
Bloopers:   
  
A princess A bride and A sister  
Take 3  
  
"As you wish Madame." She turned around only to get a small glimpse of the faceless escort. Lyrako felt her self rising. Quickly, soon she would have caught up with Kenji.  
"Lyrako!" Andrew yelled up at her. "Lyrako! -" His voice interrupted by hysterical laughter as he could see directly up Lyrako's skirt. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD IT IN YOU!!" He yelled. Lyrako looked down highly agitated.  
"What are you talking about?  
"Crotch less panties?" His knees bucked with laughed.  
"OH SHUT UP!" 


End file.
